


waiting for the sun

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and Hardison wait for the sun





	waiting for the sun

Eliot stood on the little balcony that was attached to a third-floor room in the small Vermont Bed and Breakfast that he was staying at with Parker and Hardison. The three of them were spending the week together between jobs. They had all really needed the break. The last few jobs they had done had been spaced too close together and had really worn them all out. Nate and Sophie were spending their week in Paris. Something about shopping. Eliot hadn’t really paid all that much attention to their plans. He had been busy planning his.

The sliding glass door separating the bedroom from the balcony opened and Parker slipped through. She was dressed in and tank-top and shorts.“What’re you doing?” she asked. 

Eliot turned around and smiled. “Waiting for the sun,” he said.   
Parker frowned and looked up at the sky. It was still dark, the moon nowhere in sight. “But it’s nighttime,” she said.  
“That’s why I’m waiting, Parker,” Eliot said. He liked how she still sometimes got confused by other people’s behavior. 

Parker shrugged and looked over the wooden railing into the darkness below. Eliot snuck her a kiss. He still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he was allowed to kiss her. That he was allowed to kiss them both.

Eliot liked this place. It was quiet and peaceful. There was even a garden below them.

Parker looked up and then over at Eliot. “Is it going to do anything?” she asked.  
“It’s gonna rise,” Eliot said. Parker had always been a little bit strange, but he liked the way she saw the world. It was different, and Eliot found it refreshing if sometimes a little tiring.

“Um, okay, but doesn’t it always do that?”  
“It does, but each time it looks a bit different. Each day is brand new.” Eliot liked watching the sunrise. He liked the idea that he could get a blank slate at the start of each new day. Not that he actually believed that, or even thought that was something he deserved. He also liked the way they always happened no matter where in the world he was.

“Huh. Can I wait too?” Parker asked. 

Eliot laughed. “Of course you can darling.”  
“Cool,” Parker said.   
Eliot watched her as she looked up the sky expectantly. She looked so young, so innocent; so unlike him. Sunrise was still over an hour away and he didn’t really have the heart to break it to her. They waited in silence until interrupted several minutes later.

“What are you two doing up?” Hardison was standing in the doorway, wearing only his boxers.

Eliot turned around and gave Hardison a nod. “Hey man, didn’t mean to wake you” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I couldn’t really get to sleep. What are you guys doing out here?” Hardison asked. 

Parker gave Hardison a quick kiss. “Eliot’s waiting for the sun,” she said.   
Hardison looked at Eliot and Eliot shrugged. It really didn’t need an explanation.

“Okay then. Mind if I join you two?” The night was beautiful and warm.

“Knock yourself out man,” Eliot said. He wasn’t about to admit that he was glad to have the two of them keep him company. Even if Hardison tended to complain anytime he got near anything resembling nature.

Hardison stood at the railing between the other two. Parker slid her hand into his. They stood there in silence as the sky slowly started to brighten. A flock of crows flew above them, cawing as they sped by. Eliot took Hardison’s other hand in his. 

The sun rose, highlighting the sky with splashes of red and yellow. Eliot smiled. It was a good morning. He felt blessed to have finally found his place with Parker and Hardison. It was more than he had let himself hope for in a long time. He knew it wasn’t exactly conventional, but it wasn’t as if any of them lived conventional lives, or ever would. 

“Cool,” Parker said.   
Hardison nodded. “That was pretty nice,” he said.  
“Told you,” Eliot said, even though he really hadn’t. 

Parker stretched her arms above her head. “Okay, I’m going to bed now, who’s going to join me?” She pulled her top off and tossed it behind her as she walked back into the bedroom.  
Hardison smiled and followed her in.   
“Don’t start without me” Eliot said. He went inside, closing and locking the door behind him. It was definitely going to be a good day.


End file.
